dungeonsoflarionfandomcom-20200214-history
Milton and Liza
You are Milton, a peasant living in the kingdom of Larion. You have a pitchfork and a nothing else. You wake up and begin working in the fields. You see a girl named Liza, who is about your age. She looks like she has been through ****. Her face is scarred from an accident that happened when you were young > farm The next day you hear a scream. A woman's voice screams for help. It sounds like it comes from outside. You run to the door and look out. There is no one there. The screams continue. Then you realize what is happening > investigate You rush back to the house and find the door wide open. You see a man lying on the floor with his throat slashed. He was stabbed several times. His body is bloody and he is dead. You quickly go over to him and try to get some information. > loot the dead body He has a few coins in his pocket but nothing else. You grab a coin purse off the ground and take it. You then look around the room and notice that there is a note in the corner of the wall. You read the note aloud: > read "I'm sorry about your friend. I don't know why he did this. I hope he finds peace". You turn away and close the door. You feel sick. You think about how you could've stopped him if only you had been here. You're so tired > call the guards You decide to call the guards immediately. You tell them where the murderer is and they will be dispatched as soon as possible. You also inform the lord that you need more guards. They say they'll send someone right away > search for Liza You head back to the house and enter through the backdoor. You walk down the hallway and find yourself at the end of it. You can't find Liza anywhere. You start to panic. What if she ran off? She would've told you! You have to find her > ask the townsfolk if they have seen Liza No one knows where she went or even if she's alive. Some people say she's dead, others say she's still alive somewhere. No one seems to care. You just want her home. You walk further into the town and finally find her. She looks very scared > "What happened?" She says "My father killed himself". You both cry together. You both wonder what to do now. You decide to stay together and live together in the same house. > ask the guards what happened They say that the murderer is currently being held in the jail. You decide to wait until morning before going looking for him. You head back to the house and lock the door. You sit by the fire and reflect on what happened. You think about what you should do next > see the murderer in jail You wake up early and make your way to the jail. You wait patiently and eventually you see the murderer sitting in the cell. He looks very nervous. You smile and say "Hello". He doesn't respond. You begin to laugh and say > "We got you you cunt" You punch him in the face and kick him in the groin. He falls backwards and hits his head on the stone floor. You stand up and leave the jail. You decide to go to the village of Sesen and report the murder to the sheriff > report the murder to the sheriff You report the murder to the sheriff who is very surprised to hear such news. He asks you to come to court tomorrow. You agree and set off again. You arrive at the courthouse and find that it is closed > wait for the courthouse to open You wait anxiously for the courthouse to open. Eventually it does and you enter. You find that the judge is already present. He asks you questions about the crime and you answer truthfully. He sentences the murderer to death. You and the rest of the villagers cheer > speak to the murderer You approach the murderer and ask him what happened. He tells you that he was playing cards with his friends when he heard a noise in the woods behind their house. He thought it might've been a wolf or something similar > "what then?" He replies "Then I stabbed him". You shake your head and say "That's not what happened!" He tries to explain but you interrupt him saying "It IS what happened!" You pull out your knife and stab him repeatedly in the chest > loot the body You take the corpse of the murderer back to the farmhouse and loot it. You find a few gold pieces and a few silver bars. You spend the money and buy a new pair of shoes. You return to the farmhouse and tell everyone what happened. Everyone is shocked and upset > dance in new shoes You dance in your new shoes. You feel happy and free > propose to Liza You kiss Liza goodbye and say "I love you". She smiles and nods in response. You embrace each other and kiss passionately. You hold each other tightly and say "I love you too". You embrace again and kiss passionately. You both fall asleep > marry Liza You wake up in the night and find that you have married Liza. You hug each other and say "I love you". You kiss each other and say "I love you too". You kiss passionately and say "I always have". You embrace again and say > "We'll be together forever"" <|endoftext > kiss Liza